


Let's Destroy It Together

by SkyWolfSong



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWolfSong/pseuds/SkyWolfSong
Summary: "You were right," Tommy rasped.Techno was close enough to see Tommy's eyes fill with tears. With a heavy sigh, he placed the stone and sword on bed next to him."Come here," he said, holding out his arms. Tommy didn't need encouragement. He stumbled across the room and collapsed in his brother's lap, burying his face against Techno's chest as Techno wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly.***Techno went to the cold north to be alone, and to think. He wasn't counting on a recently exiled citizen of the country he swore to destroy appearing at his door.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 169





	Let's Destroy It Together

**Author's Note:**

> I have figured out how to use italics. Next I must learn how to use tags.
> 
> Cross-posted on Wattpad

The wind lashed ferociously against the white landscape outside, blowing ice and snow - blinding white through the darkness of night.

The only light in the dark was the fire that crackled in the fireplace of Techno's wooden shack. The shack was small - there was a door and a fireplace to the left of it. On the right was his bed and a discarded leather satchel, containing all the resources he had brought - there had not yet been time to go back for the rest. He was sitting on his bed, grateful for the warmth the fire brought as he huddled in his thick, red coat. He sharpened his sword, the dark material gleaming gold and orange in the light of the fire. His thoughts were tumbling over themselves as he recounted the last few days, everything that had led him here, in the middle of a blizzard with only himself for company.

For now. He'd go back to L'Manburg. Resentment bubbled in him as his mind flashed back to the weeks he spent grinding, painfully gathering all the resources he had given to his allies so that they could bring down the government.

Only to watch those supposed allies build a new government, whilst the ashes of the old were still burning hot.

He scraped the stone harder than he meant to. His ears rung as he heard the harsh grating against the netherite. He curled his lip and might have flung the stone at the fireplace if not for a knock at the door. He lowered the stone and looked at the door as it swung open.

A teenager stood in the entrance, with a face red from the cold and snowflakes tangled in messy blonde hair.

"You were right," Tommy rasped.

Techno was close enough to see Tommy's eyes fill with tears.

With a heavy sigh, he placed the stone and sword on bed next to him. "Come here," he said, holding out his arms. Tommy didn't need encouragement. He stumbled across the room and collapsed in his brother's lap, burying his face against Techno's chest as Techno wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly.

"I did want to be a hero," Tommy whispered, voice muffled by Techno's shirt. "I did. But now - I just -" He stopped, his breath hitching as Techno heard him fight back a sob.

"I warned you," Techno murmured. His breath ruffled Tommy's hair. "Heroes never get happy endings."

"Everyone - everyone I trust betrays me. Tubbo said - for God's sake, Techno - he's my best friend! And he just -"

Techno reached a hand up to stroke Tommy's hair, fingers brushing against melting snowflakes. For a while, neither of them spoke. In the silence, Techno thought about L'Manburg and his hands trembled. Not once had he thought Tommy would come to him. Not once had he thought his little brother would seek comfort with him. What he had thought was their moments of comfort together was in the past, lost with innocence.

Tommy drew his head away.

"He exiled me." His voice was quiet but it was rough. "His vice president, his best friend. I thought - he promised...."

Techno's thoughts burned. He remembered the festival, remembered laughing like a maniac as gunpowder filled the air and screams echoed around him. He remembered Tubbo, trapped in front of him, caged and terrified prey, as he aimed his crossbow. He remembered Tommy, appearing as he spun around, firing at the panicked crowd. He remembered Tommy's sword slamming harmlessly against his chestplate. He remembered Tommy's anger, then and afterward, as Techno did nothing but laugh.

Techno's throat tightened. Tommy had been ready to do anything for Tubbo - even kill his own brother. Now Tommy was here, exiled once again, with only the enemy of his nation to help. "Absolute power corrupts absolutely," Techno rasped. He rested his chin on top of Tommy's head and closed his eyes. Ideas whirled around his head. _Screams, fireworks, gunpowder, explosions, craters, fires -_

Nothing.

He opened his eyes to the small shack, to the crackling fire, to Tommy heavy in his lap, tight in his embrace.

Techno's mouth shifted into a cold smile.

"You can trust me," he said to Tommy. He untangled his hand from Tommy's hair and instead used it to lift Tommy's chin, until he could stare into blue eyes. "When have I lied? All I want is to destroy L'Manburg."

Tommy met his eyes. "I know."

_"Then let's destroy it together."_


End file.
